The immediate goal is to prevent short-term gaps in the supply of sufficient materials to treat patients on NCI-supported clinical studies. The long-term goal is to develop sufficient efficiencies in production and evaluation of new candidate drugs to make the process more sustainable/in supplying patients in clinical studies. This stimulus initiative focuses upon all 3 cornerstones of systemic anticancer treatment: biologics, natural products, and synthetic compounds. NCI can provide specific deliverables for each of these categories by the conclusion of FY2010.